The present disclosure relates to a play ball, particularly balls having handles and suitable for hopping by a user seated thereon.
When using such an oversized play ball, a person typically grasps handles that are affixed to and extend from ball while sitting on the ball, and then uses the legs to make repeated hops.
Described herein are recreation and play balls which includes a large hopping ball having one or more integral squirt mechanisms to shoot liquid. Arrangements are described wherein the liquid is retained within the ball itself or in a separate liquid-containing chamber attached to the ball, or wherein the liquid is supplied to the ball under pressure via a hose.
Objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawing figures.